


The Last Step

by starbuckscully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckscully/pseuds/starbuckscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin the prophet translates the angel spell used by Metatron but it's Sam who has the vision to see where this is all going. Awkward times in the MoL bunker end in happy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Step

Sam is sifting through some digital archives on his laptop one evening when Kevin interrupts the rare and comfortable silence in the bunker with a triumphant "A ha!"

"Whatcha got, kiddo?" Dean asks as he looks up from reading a book at the far end of the table. 

"I think I figured out the spell Metatron used," Kevin replies. He scribbles some illegible notes on a sticky pad next to the tablet.

Uh oh. Sam looks over to Cas who is shifting uncomfortably in his chair across from Dean. Maybe they should discuss this another time.

"That's great, Kevin," Sam starts up. "But we already know what Metatron did. Unless there's something in there about reversing it - "

"Haven't seen anything about reversing it, no, but this is interesting. Listen to this - "

Sam glances surreptitiously at the former angel to his right. Cas is now staring determinedly at his own shoes. Dean is frowning and keeps glancing between Cas and Kevin.

Kevin continues on, apparently oblivious to the mood in the room. "Yeah, so it says some stuff about how God so loved humanity blah blah blah but angels were different because they didn't have the same capacity to feel, I think? There's like four different words for love here. Anyways, each of the ingredients has to do with some kind of angel-human love connection, or... bond. Yeah, I think it says bond - "

Sams eyebrows shoot up. Oh shit. He looks to his right again and sees Cas slumping lower and lower in his chair just as Dean sits up and leans forward in his. Sam is surprised Kevin can't feel boreholes being drilled into his forehead from the intense gaze his brother is casting his way.

"...the first one is about angel-human love past, so the heart of a nephilim is the product or outcome of the 'mating bond.' Okay, ew. The second one is about an angel creating love for a human in the future, so that's the cupid's bow that bonded the two guys with its touch..."

Sam realizes where this is going well before the other three in the room. Well, at least before Kevin and Dean. He coughs loudly and tries to get Kevin's attention.

It doesn't work. He coughs louder.

"Are you okay, man? I thought you were feeling better?" Kevin interrupts himself to ask.

"Ah, yeah, I uh, think I just need some water. Why don't you come with me and get us all some drinks?" Sam offers with a suggestive look and slight nod toward the kitchen.

"Uh okay, I'm almost done here," Kevin makes a confused face at Sam and continues on anyways. "The last step is about an angel-human bond in the present - "

Sam gives up and leans back. Well, they were going to figure it out sooner or later.

"The final ingredient is the grace of an angel who is presently in love with a human," Kevin concludes and looks up at Cas in disbelief. "You're in love?"

"What?!" Dean all but slams his beer glass down as he blurts the question. "How? When?"

"Hey, look, he learned how to blush," Kevin offers helpfully.

"Kevin," Sam scolds. "Not now."

"So, what - is that who you were popping off to see every time you disappeared before, huh?" Dean demands, staring down at Cas with an expression that fails to convey anger and ends up looking more like hurt than anything else. "You got some chick in Colorado again or something?"

"No, there's no woman," Cas mutters.

"No woman," Dean repeats and pauses a beat. "A guy??"

"I wasn't going off to see anyone," Cas says, and finally looks up to meet Dean's eyes. "I was alone."

"But that doesn't make sense," Kevin jumps in again. "It's very clear in the tablet, if the only humans you interacted with were... ooohhh... "

Kevin looks bashfully over to Sam, finally catching on. Sam shrugs.

"Cas?" Dean asks more softly this time. "Is what he's saying true?"

"I, I- I didn't realize it at the time," Cas replies in a rush. "It's only since I've been human that I understood what the feeling meant, and... I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Dean lets out a chuckle. "Why would you be sorry for that?"

"I don't understand..." Cas tilts his head and stares at Dean, hopeful.

Sam clears his throat and grabs Kevin by the arm. He jerks his head toward the kitchen and the two get up and shuffle back out of the room. When they're through the doorway, Sam peers in one last time. Cas and Dean are talking too softly now for him to make out the words, but he can see the tender expression on his brother's face. 

"Lemme see," Kevin whispers behind him. Sam pushes him back and pulls the door nob, catching just a glimpse of Dean leaning forward to take Cas's face in his hands before the door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from x-cetera on tumblr


End file.
